dreams and bonding
by Hariken yuu-chan
Summary: no super power. kisah lika-liku di keluarga kami ,suka duka maupun susah kami hadapi bersama .mau tau kehidupan kami berenam .so baca aja (bad summary) silahkan baca jika berkenan.


Orang bilang punya saudara kembar itu menyusahkan

Orang bilang punya saudara kembar itu sangat tidak mengasikan

Bagiku,punya saudara kembar itu sangat mengasikkan

Apalagi aku yang mempunyai 5 laki-laki saudara kembar dan di tambah lagi aku ,yang dilahirkan dalam satu pabrik yang sama dari ibu ku .

Punya wajah serupa ya , sifat kami berbeda-beda.

Tapi aku merasa beruntung mempunyai saudara kembar yang mengerti arti susah ,senang,duka dan tawa yang

kami jalani bersama…

Ya itulah kami... ^^

* * *

**dreams and bonding**

**By :Hariken yuu-chan**

**Disclaimer :yang pasti bukan punya yuu .Yuu itu hanya minjem character aja doang .*smile***

**Genre : Family (hmmmm…seterahlah)**

**Summary : lika-liku di keluarga kami ,suka duka maupun susah kami hadapi bersama .mau tau kehidupan kami berenam .baca aja (bad summary)**

**charas : Boboiboy (Gempa,Halilintar,Taufan,Air dan Api) oc :Geegirl**

**Chapter 1 : Kembar tapi Beda**

* * *

Happy reading Minna-san

.

.

.

.

.

.

And

.

.

.

.

Enjoy…

.

.

..

.

.

.

* * *

Jam menunjukan angka 06.00 tepat pada sebuah jam berbentuk klasik yang bergantung di dinding bercat pink terlihat masih enggan mempertontonkan pesonanya melalui sinar yang dapat membuat setiap orang sampai memicingkan kedua bola mata .Terlihat lembab bekas hujan di atas tanah uang di selimuti rumput hujau lair yang kegirangan karena telah mendapatkan siraman anugerah dari langit yang dapat membuat napasnya sedikit bias lebih sisi lain ,di sebuah rumah besar dan modern namun tetap bernuansa klasik ,tak memperdulikan apa yang sedang terjadi di luar ,sepi,sunyi,tenang.

Kamar ku mulai terasa hangat ,cahaya sang Menatri mulai menyilaukan mataku yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka .Aku terpaksa membuka mataku karena cahaya matahari sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke kamarku bernuansa pink,warna kesukaan ku.

Hoaamm…

Aku beranjak dari kasur lalu pergi ke suatau tempat ,dimana aku mencium aroma wangi dari dapur ,pasti kak Gempa yang memasak .

Oh tak lupa ku kenal kan dirikku..

Hai namaku Geegirl

Aneh ya,semua kakak kembaranku juga tidak kalah aneh namanya .aku mempunyai 5 saudara kembar,lagi mirip aku.

Aku mempunyai rambut panjang ,kadang-kadang aku suka mengikat rambutku atau pony tail atau sejenisnya biar tambah manis hehehe …

Aku di juluki si _Tomboi _,entah kenapa aku dapat julukan karena aku suka memakai celana pendek,memakai stoking hingga paha,baju kaos yang telalu sederhana dan berlengan terlihat jarang memakai rok ataupun dress yang menurutku itu terlaluitu terlalu mewah.kakak kembaranku memanggil namaku dengan panggilan _Gee,Sayang atau 'si pesek'_ ,heh jelek banget .tapi, aku sudah biasa di panggil nama itu ,biarpun itu kakakku

Aku menyayangi mereka berlima ,seperti mereka menjaga,melindunggiku di waktu kecil .Ngomong-ngomong tentang masa kecil ,aku dulu cengeng dan penakut akan hal yang menurutku menakutkan.

Aku di bilang sangat beruntung ,kenapa, orang di sekitar atau di sekolah sangat iri padaku ,ya iri ,Karena aku bagaikan _Princess _dan kakakku berlima bagaikan _panggeran _ yang senantiasa menjagakku dimanapun dan kapanpun,yah namanya juga ikatan batin antar saudara kembar. makanya kami slalu bersama di sekolah maupun dirumah ,tapi kami kadang-kadang slalu berpisah semenjak masuk juga masuk aku tidak ,hanya berdiam diri dirumah ya jarak ku antara Kakak kembaran ku itu hanya 25 menit…pasti tidak menyangka kan ….

Kakakku yang lahir berkisar antara jarak 5 menit ,sedangkan aku hanya 25menit,aku juga tidak menyangka.

...

Aku menuruni tangga satu persatu lalu,aku menuju kearah dapur .Sesampai di dapur ,ku lihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang memasak mie goreng, dialah kak Gempa.

Namanya Boboiboy Gempa.

Kakakku yang pertama di lahirkan dari perut ibuku,aku juga heran kenapa namanya Gempa .kata ibuku agar ia tegar dan bersabar dalam menghadapi situasi apapun atau masalah apapun. Ia mempunyai sifat sabar,tidak mudah marah,Easy going,ceria, Aku iri dengan Kak Gempa ,kenapa aku tidak mempunyai salah satu sifat dia itu pandai memasak yang enak,mengurusi rumah dan mengurusi adik-adinya yang tebilang err…

Bandel.

Kak Gempa juga terkenal di sekolah ,fans perempuannya juga banyak ,maka tidak heran kalau loker di penuhi surat sampai terkejut melihat isi surat fansnya Kak yang bilang suka,jatuh cinta lah ,blablabla lah dan semencamnya.

"Eh Gee,kau sudah bangun ."

"Eh kak,udah kok," ujar ku cengengasan,Ia melihat ku dengan gemas sembari mencubit pipiku.

"Sudah mandi ?,bersiap-siap sekolah sana ,nanti kau terlambat ."ujarnya memperingatiku yang masih diam di tempat.

"Eeh-eh iya kak,aku mau bersiap-siap kak,ngomong-ngomong mana yang lain."aku masih melihat sekeliling ruang yang masih sepi,mungkin semuanya masih tidur .aku dan kak Gempa yang masih di ruang dapur.

"Mungkin masih tertidur ,ya sudah,cepat sana mandi dulu,terus pakai baju seragam yang cantik ya,oh ya jangan lupa kemasi kamarmu itu ,udah kayak kapal pecah."kata kak Gempa sambil mendorong ku pergi mandi,aku hanya cengengesan mendengar Kak Gempa.

Aku segera berlari menuju kamarku,lalu mandi,setelah mandi memakai sergam sekolah SMPku,

dan kakak kembaranku sudah SMP bukan anak SD lagi,kami berenam sudah kelas 8 ,tapi kelasnya berbeda-beda .Aku kelas 8E sama Kak Api,sedangkan yang lainnya berbeda denganku.

Jam menunjukan pukul 06:30 .Aku harus bergegas kebawah tak lupa memakai stoking hitam sampai paha .Aku merasa risih memakai rok pendek ,makanya aku lebih suka memakai celana daripada rok pendek.

Aku membukakan pintu kamarku ,lalu menutupnya kembali .Secara tidak sengaja ,Aku bertemu kakakku yang sangat dingin.

Yup..

Namanya Boboiboy Halilintar

Kakakku yang nomor 2, yang terkenal dingin dan temperamental ini susah di ajak bersosialisasi ,apalagi Ia juga tidak pernah tesenyum kepadaku dan kakakku yang memiliki sifat cuek,dingin ,mudah marah,Egois,tapi ada pedulinya sih pada kami wajahnya yang tampan dan keren ,banyak fans perempuan yang suka padanya ,Iamengikuti kegiatan Eskull karate,seni music,dan semua jenis olahraga Ia ikuti ,tidak heran banyak gadis tergila-gila padanya bahkan ada juga yang berani menyatakan cinta pada kak Hali ,sayangnya kak Hali hanya diam dan cuek,berlalu meninggalkan gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya .

Huh..aku tidak peduli akan semua itu,jekas kak Hali itu sifatnya dingin,ngapain juga menyatakan perasaan ke Dia .

Kak Hali itu susah di ajak bercanda ,aplagi kalu bercandanya keterlaluan .Seperti menggu kemarin ,kak Taufan dan kak Api ngerjain kak Hali lagi tidur di aku pengen ikutan sih ,karena aku tau sifat kak Hali gmana ,makanya aku jadi penonton ,rasanya miris melihat kejadian Taufan membunyikan gitar pakai speaker dengan volume Full,sedangkan kak Api yang nyanyi dengan suara kenceng,hingga telingga ku mau pecah rasanya.

_1 2 3 4_

_"I WONT YOU_

_I NEED YOU_

_I LUPPHHH YOU_

_Atama no naka_

_Gangan natteru myuujikku_

_HAPPY ROTATION."_

Sontak saja kak Hali yang lagi enak-enakkan tidur di sofa malah terganggu dengan suara tidak enak di dengar .Kak Hali yang udah naik darah langsung saja mengejar kedua adiknya dengan sapu.

"TAUFAN..API..SINI KAU.."

"GYAAAA."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat adegan kejar mengejar seperti Tom and Hali melihatku dengan sinis langsung saja aku diam mematung di itu adalah kenagan yang tak telupakan untukkku.

"Pagi kak Hali."kataku menyapa kak Hali hanya diam dan malah meninggalkan ku .Ia juga tidak menjawab sapaan ku tadi.

"Kak Hali ,punya mulut gak sih."ujarku kesal sambil mengejar Kak Hali menuruni anak tangga.

"Hmm..pagi."jawabnya dengan malas .

Aku puas begitu Kak Hali menjawab sapaan ku pagi ini .langsung saja aku menuju ruang kakakku yang lainnya sudah menunggu dari tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Hai pagi semua."Aku menyapa semua kakakku yang lagi makan bersama ,kulihat seseorang memakai topi biru dengan benar, tatapannya juga datar,Ia sedang minum teh hijau dengan santai.

Namanya Boboiboy Air

Kakakku yang nomor tiga setelah kak Gempa dan Kak Hali ,sifatnya yang santai ,polos terkadang sifatnya itu ada yang mirip kak Gempa atau Kak Hali .Kalau tentang fansnya ,aku tidak tau sih banyak aatu jelas kak Air ini orangnya sangat pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara .

"Pagi kak Mizu."Aku lebih suka memanggilnya Mizu,kenapa ya ,kalau Air itu terlalu aneh bagiku,masak kalau aku minta, Air aku harus memanggilnya aneh.

"Hmmm,pagi juga Gee."katanya datar sambil meminum the hijau.

"Hai pagi sayang,kau hari ini cantik sekalii."Seseorang memanggilku sayang,sambil tersenyum lebar .memangnya aku pacarnya apa.

Oh ya yang memanggil tadi itu namanya..

Boboiboy Taufan.

Dia yang nomor empat setelah kak Air, 5 menit yang usil ,kekanak-kanakan ,suka bercanda dan itu suka sekali masuk kekamarku tanpa seizin ku,seenak saja Ia mengambil comic atau novel yang baru aku beli ,padahal belum aku baca T_T ,kalautentang fansnya,banyak juga sih ,tapi fansnya itu suka masukin surat di loker kak Taufan ,tanpa sengaja aku lihat kebiasaan mereka.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'sayang',aku bukan pacarmu tahu,bahkan aku juga tidak cantik."sungutkku kesal sambil meminum susuku.

"Tapi kau itu cantik loh,bahkan melebihi kecantikan Erza scarlet bila sedang marah."katanya menggoda.

"Ciss…seterahlah ."ujar ku tidak peduli.

"Hai pagi malam ,kita tanding lagi ya,aku belum puas mengalahkan ,janganlupa."

Ck..menyebalkan ,kenapa saat-saat seperti ini dia malah muncul ,disaat aku lagi bad God.

Yang tadi memanggilku barusan .namanya

Boboiboy Api.

Setelah kak Taufan,lahir lah Ia ,Cuma beda 5 menit hampir mirip dengan kak Taufan ,sama-sama usil,kekanak-kanakan,dan suka bercanda .Ia itu mirip character yang ada di film Anime fairy tail yang bernama 'natsu dragnel',entah kenapa aku suka mengakaitan charater film anime dengan kakakku mungkin itu sudah sifat mereka .aku harus bersabar seperti kak Gempa.

"Ck..berhenti memanggilku pesek,memangnya kau kira hidungku pesek."ujar ku kesal.

"Menurutmu ,hahaha…memang dari dulu kau itu pesek."katanya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak ,hingga kak Gempa hanya mengeleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kami.

"Enggak."

Iya."

"Enggak."

"Iya."

"Kalian ini ,sudah besar masih saja jangan bergaduh."Kak Gempa melerai kami bertengkar dan akhirnya kami pun diam,dan memilih untuk sarapan pagi ini.

Entah kenapa ya,aku merindukan kehadiran orang tua tua kami bekerja tiap hari makanya ,jarang pulang .Kadang-kadang 2 minggu satu kali ,atau satu bulan namanya juga cari uang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami berenam .Tapi aku merasa tidak kesepian ,karena kakak kembaranku ada disini ,menjagaku dan melindungiku,hingga aku tidak perlu khawatir akan semua itu.

"Hei kenapa ngelamun ,cepat habiskan sarapanmu,nanti kau terlambat,"kak Gempa menyadarkaku sambil tersenyum kearah ku.

Aku makin salah tingkah bila melihat wajahnya,buru-buru aku mengambil sepatu dan mengenakannya lalu aku membukan pintu sambil mengucapkan salam.

"Kakak ,aku pergi dulu ya .Assalammu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

"Hei…pesek ,tunggu aku."kak Api malah berlari dan mengejarkku ,sampai aku malah meledeknya .

"Wekk…ayo kejar aku kalau bisa."

"Issh…awas kau ya."katanya dengan tersenyum dan malah mempercepat larinya.

.

.

.

.

_Tuhan…_

_Aku harap_

_Kebersamaan antar aku dan kakakku terjalin dengan baik_

_Aku harap_

_Kami berenam selalu bersama dimana kita merasakan susah senang ataupun duka._

**TBC **

* * *

**Hei yuu come back… **

**Krikk..krikk…krikk**

**Gak ada yang menjawab sapaan yuu ….ya udah deh yuu pergi *plakk***

**Bercanda kok …bukanya melanjutkan fic ,malah membuat yang baru -_- #di tendang  
**

**oh maaf juga fic ini mirip punya senpai ^^ di ffn boboiboy maaf juga ,yuu mengambil salah satun ide di ffn bbb...**

**gomen gomen (bungkuk badan)**

**mungkin cerita ini sebagai tantangan buat yuu,kenapa ya, ada orang yang nyuruh yuu buat cerita genre famlly dan friendship karena di iming-imingi boneka super lucu .-_- #dasar**

**(padahal lagi TO ,masih sempat juga buat cerita)**

**ok silahkan riview jika berkenan..yuu juga gak maksa kok ^^**

* * *

**oh ya terima kasih sudah mengriview cerita yuu yang Razia dadakan..**

**ternyata ada yang orang minang sama seperti yuu...**

**hueeee...yuu bahagia desuu... **

**oh ya ada yang nanya kenapa Fang bawa make up ...jangan tanya kan yuu ya ..**

**tanyakan ke mereka yang menjahili Fang :P **

**ok sekian dari sapaan yuu yang ada disana ...**

**akhir kata ...**

**plese riview ok...**


End file.
